Untitled
by RuAlf
Summary: It started with a smile... Warning: Fem!G. And also fill for an old prompt in KHR kink meme (?). Also, One-sided G/Giotto, G/Asari


**I believe I wrote this after I finished watching KHR and was scrolling through prompts in meme or something of that sort. So…since I am in such a drought of ideas (I intended to write more of A Pikachu and Bending, but…asdkososjanfkjsan) I decided to post it to fill in the gaps of- what the…how long have I been gone?**

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to the beloved Amano-sensei

…

 **UNTITLED (It says so in my draft so *shrugs)**

"Congratulation!" you heard yourself said.

(It was not your voice)

He had smiled at you; bright and sunny. That smile you always seek ever since you two met when you're a mere brat. A smile that is so precious you would give everything that you have just to see it.

(It wouldn't be yours anymore)

The woman beside him smiled at you (fakefakefake) and thanked you for being by his side, had been that rock to remind him of his limitation and kept his two feet standing firmly on the ground. You smiled at both, strained and bitter. She didn't notice anything (you've perfected the art of façade, you can fool almost everyone) and he was too lost, drowned in his own little world filled only with the love of his life to notice anything with his hyper intuition.

(You stopped smiling after that)

Asari had visited you out of worry. He's probably the only one in the family who knows about your situation. It's funny, you want to laugh. Asari Ugetsu is the densest person known to man, yet he managed to find out just what was wrong with you so easily. So, here he is, playing his flute by your side as if the melody would be able to calm the storm in your heart.

(The song is nice…)

Giotto called a favor from you.

Apparently, his wife –who was pregnant - was kidnapped by another family and you are to help him retrieve her safely. You almost…almost refused for you wouldn't know what kind of hell you would inflict upon the woman for becoming a weak spot of your boss. But you nodded and followed him faithfully, ignoring Asari's offer to take your place in the mission.

(After all…you're merely a comrade)

The stab wound was hurt, yet you kept going, refusing to stop even when the woman (theonewhodaretostealGiotto) told you to. No, you hissed at her plea. You didn't care if you bleed to death. It's not like Giotto would care. You know it's unlikely that Giotto won't be worried of the safety of his Guardians, but right now, she's holding the most important pieces of Giotto's life on her back. And knowing how simple-minded he is, you know that you can't let anything happen to her.

Beside, you could take a hit or two.

Alaude had been the one to find you. Behind him, Asari was screaming for your name, expressing his gratefulness and yelping at your wound. The cloud guardian on the other hand scoffed at your sorry state and took the woman (you're glad he did that). You asked him to bring her back to Giotto. Alaude, thankfully complied your wish and left with a muffled grumble under his breath. You, yourself was being treated by Asari as he fussed over your cut and scolded you.

You laughed at his funny face.

(The wound left a scar)

Sometimes, when you see his son running around in the yard of Vongola's base, you want to snap his neck. He looked too different from Giotto and too similar to the woman you hate. You didn't do anything though when the boy tackled you with all his might and with an exclaim of, "G nee-chan is it!" took off running.

(You hate the brat)

When Giotto asked of your opinion about the new family, about how he's interested on making a pact with them, you accidentally blurt out 'force'. He shook his head and smiled, "No…it's better if this union is earned peacefully" and your face fell. You guessed he wanted the easiest peaceful way; marriage. And who else among the Guardian is a woman?

You offered yourself (How easy…)

And Asari rose to protest, refused to acknowledge your stupid willingness. Giotto tried to calm his Rain Guardian, but Asari had turned around and excused himself politely out of the meeting hall.

(Asari had explained that you shouldn't do that as substitution, but then again, who can replace Giotto for you?)

Of all people, Alaude was the one who managed to talk you out of it. "He's a weakling that would crowd people with his subordinates," he stated, "…then, he'll take all the glory like an asshole" you looked the other way when his gaze drifted toward yours. A hand tapped your shoulder lightly, "You're too much of an asset to be given freely to a wimp" and with that, he left you to ponder about your choice.

(You wondered if Asari had told him to…)

That day when Asari had gone through the trouble to propose you –so you wouldn't have to marry that creature- was funny.

(You'd remember that day again and you'd laugh)

"I'm sorry, G, I didn't know-" and you know that he finally knew. That someone told him. Or that his amazing intuition finally worked like it always does. You ran out of his office, escaping his barrage of calls and beckons. You ran past a confused Knuckles and one amused Daemon Spade. You reached that particular room and barged in.

Despite Asari's protest, he was pliant once you have your lips on his.

("Make me forget!" you yelled)

There was not a part of your body that you would call soft. You have chest muscles, not soft breasts. Your arms are defined, muscled from countless fights and restless training. Your fingers are rough, calloused from wielding your weapons. Yet Asari treated you gently like a woman. You cried helplessly in his arms, saying that you should've loved him instead over and again.

(Asari didn't leave you)

It was funny…Giotto started to treat you gentler. But you didn't really care about it, in fact you asked him to treat you like he usually did. Giotto seemed startled, but he took one good look at your face and smiled –that smile that had smitten you back then- before he asked you to deal with the front line. You complied with a smirk.

(You took his paperwork as well, figured that he wanted to spend quality time with his family)

When everything was stable, no rival family trying to cut their throat, no vile underground leader out for blood, Asari asked you to come with him to his home country. Giotto –who always knows everything about you now- clasped his hand together and supported the idea. He generously allowed months of rest to you and Asari. The Rain Guardian seemed ecstatic when you both arrived in the oriental country. He toured you around, pointing at landmarks and beautiful scenery until you remembered most of its names.

(When Ugetsu, once again, proposed to you under the infamous Cherry Blossom tree, you smacked him in the head before you accepted)

Giotto needed only one brief look at you before he offered his congratulation. His wife offered you hers too and you accepted both, smiling sincerely.

(You even picked up their 5-year old son, hugged him when he said congratulation with his childish, high-pitched voice)

Once Arata Asari was born, you couldn't even remember what had fueled your sorrow in the past.

 **Okay, if that wasn't cheesy, I don't know what else. Lately, I've been doing one-shot instead of things. And like I said, it's from a prompt lingering in the web. Don't really remember what, but pretty sure that it's only one sided Fem!G x Giotto. I added Fem!G x Asari here though. And Arata was chosen as the name of the child because it means "Fresh, new" to match that she begins a new life. Well, that's all I guess. See you!**


End file.
